


Growth Takes Tyme

by JustAMod



Series: The Habbenings [3]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAMod/pseuds/JustAMod
Summary: Boris deals with life after the Habitat.
Relationships: Dr. Boris Habit/Original Character(s), Kamal Bora/Wallus Breadbear, Lulia Fame/Jerafina Tabouli, Parsley Botch/Dallas Smuth, Randy Hapukurk/Gillis Socco
Series: The Habbenings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876402
Kudos: 5





	Growth Takes Tyme

**Author's Note:**

> so! i will admit, this is set in my own kinda world and place and time, so things will be a bit different from canonical things (y'know aside from like everything)  
> first off! the town they are near to is called Farroad, in a country called D'minal.  
> second! the year in which this happens will be 2016 instead of the 1994 that i believe the game plot takes place in, for a multitude of reasons.  
> this time shift will really only affect the world around and Habit. the ages of all other characters will be their normal one, but Habit's original birth day is the same (eldritch horrors and time? whose worried about that)  
> thirdly this particular fic/drabble will be taking place about middle of the year after the plot of the game (or more precisely my other fix 'The Habby-tarium') so it is before the epilogue as well!  
> and fourthly i do view this world as being filled with things beyond the scope of human and the such like that, so others may be slightly more or less than human  
> I think that is all i should explain? i hope you have fun reading this incredibly indulgent fic! uvu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waking up and feeing yourself can be difficult  
> but some times gifts and songs from friends can help

"♪ _~I'd heard there was a secret chord, That David played and it pleased the Lord But you don't really care for music, do you? Well, it goes like this...~_ ♫"

with the song continuing from the phone and the speaker plugged into it playing music, it was quite hard for Boris to ignore it for too long of a time. not particularly an early riser, Boris lay in his bed, staring out over at the phone and the melody it played and sang for him. it's cracked screen was illuminated, seeing the way the numbers would gently pulse with each vibration and harmonization of the individuals singing on it. staring at it for a little while longer, simply existing with the sound, he sighed out softly as the song soon ended and he was left in silence once more

it was about 11 in the morning, or so his phone had proclaimed with it's song, and so that meant it was time to get up and go about his daily routine. he knew this, knew he had to rise from his bed and make his way to the bathroom and brush his teeth, then go about getting his breakfast set up and eaten. then after that would be checking over the garden and his lilies, and then...

another sigh slowly slipped out of him, his brows pulling together as Boris buried his face in his pillow, already feeling overwhelmed by the days plans and needs. everything was just...so much, all the time. it was hard, at times, to motivate himself to get out of his bed and get the ball rolling. he wrapped his large arms around the pillow his face currently lay buried in, his curls a curtain of auburn. a whine slipped out of him, throwing his tiny fit as he desired to do. his bed was just so comfortable! as it actually FIT his large size! it hadn't been easy to get his claws on this, and with the mental illness that still nibbled around the edges of his mind on most days, some times it was hard to convince himself to get himself out of it at all

but the song began to sing once more, reminding him that his 5 minute snooze was at an end, and it REALLY was time to get up. grumbling, the man rose his face enough to plap his hand over the phone, letting his fingers drag across it to silence it's singing, effectively ending the alarm and disconnecting it from the small speaker on his bed stand. he let his hand rest there, gently brushing a thumb over the small device he had been gifted by some of his more 'hip' friends...

-

it had been in a park some where in town where the four of them had met up. it was a fairly decent sized park, though on the more empty side given the time of year it had been. still coming out of the grips of winter and spring a whispered promise around the corner, it was still on the colder and gloomier side of weather. Boris had been having some difficulties with his phone as of late ontop of the time of year, and given his difficulties with learning technology on his own, he had seen it fit to ask one of his 'friends' to help him do so. Music was a great aid to him and his 'recovery' process, so his phone was something of a 'life line' for him, and it's functionality had had him quite stressed. Usually he would've asked Kamal for help on the matter, but he was rather busy that day at his new place of employment, and so he had instead turned to his Flower Friend instead. but, seeing as the Flower Child didn't know much about technology, they had called upon the aid of some of their friends as well...

"What?? you still use _this_ kind of phone??"

that is what Nat had said, holding Boris's phone and turning it this way and that. sure, it wasn't THE most up to date phone, but it had been a pretty sturdy little device for the large green man. his claws usually got in the way for most things, and this one's screen didn't require him to use the pads of his fingers, which was very nice and easier for him to use.

though it did also mean he didn't always put the right amount of strength into his typing, and that's how the little cracks had happened on it's screen in odd places. a slightly embarrassing fact he really hadn't wanted to share.

but Daffy (also known by the nick name 'Flower Kid' and other such related allias's) had put a hand on the back of his own, a comforting gesture to keep the other man from feeling to uncomfortable. they had given him one of their more genuine smiles, wrinkling their nose as they did as they showed the gap in their teeth.

it had calmed him a little, able to give back a smile of his own, careful to only show two rows while the other children were around, and looked towards the others. Trevor had come closer to inspect what Nat was talking about, arms crossed and trying TOO hard to look big and tough... an image further dissipated by the way his voice cracked when he spoke

"W-well, it may just be the o-only kind HE can use! given the...darker essence..." he'd look nervously over at Boris, squinting slightly. perhaps most of the kids didn't understand what exactly had almost happened at the Habitat...in fact really only two did. but it seemed Trevor hadn't quite gotten over his personal belief that Boris was some kind of vampire

to which he got an elbow to the gut from the actual half-vampire who he was looming over, making him wheeze and tremble lightly "vampires can use cell phones just fine, doofus. but it's almost as dated as my Dad's is, and that's saying something. you'd probably be better off just getting a new one" she'd hand it back to Boris, who gave a nervous little smile as he pinched it carefully away from her hands

"O i 'kno' this... but i ahm fund of this 1 in-par-tick-u-lar. if et can still work.." he'd look down at the patting at his hand, encouragement from the flower in child's form nodding face, then breathe out "if et can still work, i wuld lik that better.."

with a huff and a sigh, as if she had just been asked to work over time (even though she was a child ?) Nat rolled her eyes "yeah yeah, alright i can update it for you and show you how to do it. but it's speaker isnt' very strong, i don't think it'll play the music you want very loudly-"

"Oh! oh!!" Trevor seemed to perk up, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a strange little device. it looked black and white and was fairly small, fitting in the palm of this 'wolf child's hand. the top of it was graded, like a speaker, drawing Boris's attention towards it "what iz this? :-O"

"a speaker!" proudly and with a twist at the top of it, the small device popped up, causing the large adult to flinch back in surprise of it. taking the cord, Trevor plugged it into Boris's phone, touching on the screen to pull up some of the music they had been looking up on the Y-tube app "see you just p-plug it in, and then play y-your music, and it should come o-out louder!"

with a tap of the screen, and a moment to buffer, a song began to play quite loudly in the part of the park they had settled themselves down in

" _♬~Because you know i'm all about that bass, bout that bass, no treble~♫-_ "

"nonO NO NOT THAT _LOWD_!" Boris squeaked, trying to muffle the musical device with his large hands, face turning a darker shade of green as the children around him began to break out into fits of giggles, glaring lightly at them in his embarrassment as they did. it was hard to stay mad at them, even for as flustered as he felt, especially given the squeaky and all over the place laughter of Flower Child beside him

with a sigh through his nose, he conceded and released the small speaker, watching every one move around and dance to, admittedly, one of this favorite songs. it didn't take long until he had joined them too, rising from the bench they had been seated and dancing around in the grass with them, until they were all just windless and laughing messes

-

it had been an incredibly fun day with them he had spent

and afterwards, Trevor had let him keep the speaker, which he now carried with him out of the bathroom. with his teeth and hair both brushed and his face washed, he headed down from his bedroom to the kitchen of his house. it wasn't really anything big or fancy, just a cabin of sorts out in the woods. most places did not easily accommodate for Boris's stature, so the only conclusion he had come to quite some years ago was to make his own house. it hadn't been easy, of course. and after losing focus and turning his attention on the Habitat, it had lain unfinished for quite some time, enough that some of the wood had gotten quite mossy with weather and the returning of nature to it's edges

but after a few months when the Habitat had been closed, and not really having any place to call his own after that, he had returned to this little clearing in the woods. the dirt road had lead him there easily and he had picked up where he had left it. even his assistants were able to help him! (albeit only slightly, given they were only made of paper and magic)

so now the house sat cozy here in the woods. a moderate size of three-ish floors. the first floor having most of everything. the living room, a kitchen, a bathroom and a extra room he hadn't really known quite what to do with. the second floor had his room and his bathroom, and another room which he had since turned into a guest room of sorts! (though no one really quite ever came over to visit, but it was in case of emergencies he supposed). and then of course there was the stair way to the attic, where he had stored quite a bit of things. 

he supposed at some point he should make a basement, but it wasn't on the top priority of things for him to do, at least not for today. losing himself in the warmth and coziness of his cottage, the pictures that decorated the walls and the furniture that was just a little too small for him, he made his way to the kitchen as peaceful and calm classical music played from his phone and speaker. it was a song that Randy had actually recommended to him, Canon by some kind of Patcha-bell he thought. it was very beautiful and gave just the right amount of softness and energy he needed to begin cooking for himself.

-

"Oh ho! _Salutations_ my inseparable, blossom budding playfellows!" had come the polite and joyous voice of the brine scented man standing behind the counter. it had been about mid-winter, and Daffy was showing Boris to one of their new favorite places to eat. it was a little hole in the wall kind of diner/store. made of brick and wood, a large glass window showed off the different products they had to sell that particular day. there were even seating areas inside and out around it where people could order their food, sit and relax. very few individuals were doing just that, just sitting under large white umbrellas that played soft melodies of a nearby radio station and talking away about the day and whatever else happened to pass over their tongues.

though a few fell quiet as they had approached, the nervousness of their silence prickling across his skin in a hyper aware sensation. long green fingers curling around the tiny ones that held them, Boris did his best to focus on the sensation of the clicking of his heeled snow shoes and the objective at hand. Flower Kid was so excited to show him this place, he wanted to indulge them on this (and he honestly was fairly curious about this place, if he were honest!). but it seemed that, as per his normal, Boris stood out among the folks of the town. his clothes decorated with hand sewn flowers and a few iron ons and stickers, his long hair swaying in the cool winter breeze, his boots that clickity-clacked over the steps and ice slicked walk ways. that itself would be a reason to turn heads, and the rest of him just kept their gaze. their wet, unblinking eyes that felt like cold waves flooding over his skin..

but pats to his hand brought him out of the buzzing of his head, bringing his sensory overload from the area around them down to the child holding onto him. oh right, the door.

"Sor-re" humming gently down to them, he reached out and pulled the door open, not surprised that it had a bit of heft to it. most stores around here did, it wasn't the warmest place, even in the summer! proper insulation was a need and must. so ducking down to step through the door, Boris gave a glance around to the cozy looking diner-deli that was. there were booths as well as tables decorated in black and white table cloths, adding to the aesthetic of '80's diner' that they seemed to be running with. there were a few more people in here to note, as well. just a few sitting and talking ,some at the counter getting their orders to go, or placing them at all. and the music that played over the speakers out side and on the umbrellas could he heard with a better clarity within this building now, a chorus of violins and other string instruments bringing a peaceful calm to this place, a serenity added onto by the light of day softly streaming in through open blinds on the windows. 

the music certainly helped Boris as he stood there, feeling just a touch out of place in all of this. sure, he adored the aesthetic, and was in fact contemplating on finding a way to secure a table mat like this for his own home.. but the people here were hard to ignore, how a few of them glanced at the door when it had opened, only to double take when they saw him standing there. 7 foot and making sure he didn't bump into anything, being lead along by the hand of the child at his side. the child in question as well was excitedly bouncing in place, tugging him directly around some tables and over to the counter, with little to no concerns for the other guests here, or if they did they didn't seem to hold the same kind of concerns the large man did.

his humming was lost over the sound of the playing music and the soda machine sitting out and accessible by clients, and it quieted even further (his humming that is) when a familiar voice spoke up to greet them. Randy was looking at them from over the counter, having traded off an order to be completed by one of his fellow diner workers, the young man was standing there now with a smile on his face and a light in his eyes, most likely thinking of a poetic way of greeting them... or had he already? as he seemed to be talking to Flower Child already

"pray tell, my dearest flower savior and flower tender, what has beckoned you unto this domicile of delectable delights. Have you perhaps come to partake of pastry goods? to tantalize your taste buds with the multitude of piquancy treats we have, serve and craft?" he looked excitedly to Boris and Daffy, after a few dramatic placing of his hands to his head or the counter before him. and surely, there were quite a plethora of foods to choose from. from the meats and cheeses that were on display to pick, from the pictures of their meals and treats on the menus above the counters. it was truly quite a few different options, and a bit overwhelming for the adult standing there

Boris gave a polite smile, making sure to keep his lips closed as he did so "Oh, u 'kno', coming 2 try the dell-e meats whispered only by flowers" he gestured his free hand down to the excitable child at the counter, who was happily waving their own free hand at Randy, in greeting and also for his attention it would seem, given the slight pout to their face as it were. Randy had replied with an "Oh gracious me!" and had diverted his attention down to the pouty flower and their ordering hands. Boris had simply watched, witnessing one of the interesting and odd happenstances of what good friendship could help to grow. almost every one who had been at the Habitat, who had gotten a chance to know Daffy, had taken some time aside to learn sign language for them. it was something a bit on the trickier side, especially for those with not very good or dexterous of fingers, but it had been something almost all of them had done. even he himself had brushed up on it!...though, he still required practice and his 'hand-dee' note cards from time to time.

so to stand there and watch as a conversation was had, Randy talking on and on in a one sided catching up while Daffy's hand signed as quickly and smoothly as they could for understanding, giving an order to what they wanted to eat, asking how Randy had been doing, if he had written any new poems and so forth. standing there, watching this happen, watching how easily Flower Kid fit into this scene of the diner...helped to ease him. instead of the feeling of being watched, of standing out entirely on his own, of not fitting in...he simply let himself get lost in the moment of watching two friends catch up.

though, his zoning out almost caused him to entirely miss the question posed at him

"-ris"

"Mr. Boris??"

"HmmN?" blinking a few times, a blush carried to his cheeks as he placed one of his hands on one of them "Oh, Sor-ree, did u 'need' me?"

"Why yes! Flower Savior has placed their request upon me, and now it is your turn to order what you would enjoy!" the way Randy's voice raised an octive didn't miss Boris, after all not everyone was as comfortable talking to him as Flower Kid liked to think...but the tension in his own shoulders laxed as he felt little hands wrap around his own fingers, giving them a gentle squeeze as he smiled lightly

"O yes. I was interested in the 'sub-of-the-day' offer. with the soup" he felt Daffy tug at his hand, making him look down to see...oh! "O! and two(2) of ur cookies, bls"

there was a moment in the conversation where it was quiet, and for a moment Boris thought that, just perhaps, he had said the incorrect thing...

but then the two began laughing beside him, Daffy holding his own hand against their face, hiding their quiet breathy snickers and inhales, as Randy was patting at the counter and covering his own mouth. what? what was so funny? he looked between the two of them, not understanding...but finding himself growing a smile despite it, a bit of humor coming to him as he began snickering along with them. it was impossible not to! 

and all the while, as they talked and chatted while their meal was prepared, the music had played over head in it's comforting and calming way, bringing and attaching a sense of peace to it from that one moment..

-

the eggs he had made for himself sat in front of him, as well as some sausage, spinach and rice. it was all rather good, he knew...but he couldn't quite help that he wasn't really all that hungry. or, at the very least, not hungry for what he had made. his mind drifted to the sandwich he had ended up eating that day, as well as the soup. he didn't remember all that had been put on the sandwich, but he remembered it at least had 3 types of meat and two cheeses, and pickles. and the soup? beef stew...his stomach growled at the memory, him patting it with a gentle "shhhhhush.." towards it, as if it were a child throwing a tantrum

it wasn't as if he couldn't go into town and order them again...but then again, that also required money, and transportation, and the energy in which to do so. and if he was going to go to town, he might as well do it for important things, like shopping or visiting people. it had been a couple of days.. perhaps weeks? since he had last hung out with them...

well, with his computer currently in the shop, he had only a phone in which to speak to others...perhaps he should go to town, see some of the people he knew would be out at this time of the day, check in on them, try to have conversation? the task seemed daunting to him...but also sparked a little bit of joy and desire to do so.

so quickly eating the breakfast he didn't really desire, Boris picked up the plates and used cooking pans and placed them in the sink with some soap and water. it wasn't as if he disliked what he had made or anything! but...well, he did feel like something was missing from the dish. he wasn't really the best cooker, and alot of what he made was either trial and error of what tasted good...or recipes he had been given by some of his friends.

but! not dwelling on that thought for too long, hearing the music change to something a little bit more upbeat and exciting, he quickly pulled on some more presentable clothing for going outside, grabbing his purse and coat, Boris headed out the door, hurrying his way up the driveway and to the bus stop. perhaps a visit to town was just what he needed for a little change in his day. with a pep in his step, swaying and dancing just a touch to the music that played, a hum came naturally from the man as he made his way to the familiar sight of the top of his drive way, and the town that lay in the distance

  
" _♫~I got this feelin' inside my bones It goes electric, wavy when I turn it on....All through my city, all through my home. We're flyin' up, no ceilin', when we in our zone! I got that sunshine in my pocket_  
_Got that good soul in my feet,I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops. I can't take my eyes up off it, movin' so phenomenally. Room on lock, the way we rock it, so don't stop~♪_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to make this a one page fic, but circumstances called for it to have at least one other chapter ^^;;  
> also the songs he listened to, in order!  
> Hallelujah - Pentatonix  
> Meghan Trainor - All About That Bass  
> Pachelbel - Canon In D Major  
> CAN'T STOP THE FEELING! - Justin Timberlake


End file.
